Rika Kriya
|name = Rika Dragoon |kanji = リカドラグーン |romaji = Rika Doragūn |race = Human |birthdate = X764 |age = 27 |gender = Female |hair color = White |eye color = Dark Blue |blood type = O |guild mark = Right Shoulder |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Traveller |occupation = Mage |status = Active |marital status = |relatives = Mirsoth (foster mother) Eagle Dragoon (younger brother) Kiyoko Dragoon (younger adopted sister) |counterpart = Rika Wyvern |alignment = |magic = Ice Magic Transformation Water Magic Re-equip Telekinesis |alias = Ice Princess (アイスプリンセス, Aisu Purinsesu') |team = Team Natsu (on occasion) A Thorn Between Two Roses (disbanded) |partner = Erza Scarlet Eagle Dragoon Mirajane Strauss |previous partner = Kiyoko Dragoon Unidentified Female Mage Several other Mages Akuma |previous occupation = None}} '''Rika Dragoon (リカドラグーン, Rika Doragūn) is an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, and a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses. She is the older sister to Eagle Dragoon and Kiyoko Dragoon. She is also a former Independent Mage who was part of an unnamed guild that consisted of only her brother and sister, including herself. She is widely known for her combination of Ice Magic with her swordsmanship skills. She is a secondary main protagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. She is also a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses, but the team as of now is disbanded. Appearance Rika is a young woman who has long, silver hair and dark blue eyes. At one point she had red eyes, however, this was due to a spell by Yakunan, leaving her temporarily blind afterwards. When she was younger use to tie her hair together, leaving only her bangs hanging. Her most common attire is a long blue dress with gold trims going down each side and above her sleeved arm. She wears armor wristbands, that extended with arm wristbands past a little above her elbow. She has two gold rings on her left hand and wears long blue boots. Although she can re-equip her swords, she carries one sheathed blue swords that carry line designs across the entire blade and it's handle is similar to that of a raiper, which is gold and blue. Personality Rika's shares a very strong resemblance to Erza in terms of her personality, but with a few differences. She is a very strict person and has little toleration for reckless behavior. However, she isn't as seriois with her siblings, much to the fact Eagle has a serious side like her, and that Kiyoko never causes any problems, or barely does anything reckless. Still, she has low tolerance for pranks (will laugh sometimes) and hates it whenever her enemies say she will remain alone forever, after a traumatic experience that almost killed her brother. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック'', Aisu Maho''): Rika's signature and most powerful form of her magic of which she possess great mastery. Just like her brother, Rika can manipulate, produce, and control ice at well. She can generate ice from her body, and freeze the areas around her to a freezing level, of which gives her an advantage over her opponents. By generating ice as a frosty mist around her body she can avoid certain melee attacks, and can slide herself in inhumane ways which allows her to catch enemies by surprise. Because of how cold he can generate her ice, she can temporarily freeze her enemies in place. Also, just like any other Elemental type of Magic, Rika can turn her own body into a liquid form of ice, which allows her to evade her enemies and cause them to lose their balance by freezing the floor with her body. Many of Rika's abilities involve her forming an icy mist. She possess the same magic attacks as her brother, but has incorporated new variant styles of Ice Magic which she created. Because of how powerful her ice magic is, Rika is able to freeze water magics with ease, and can even deflect them. She is also strong enough toface fire magic users. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Unlike Eagle who uses certain hand movements, Rika unsheathes her blue sword and slices the air around her in a figure 8, shortly before raising one palm to her chest. She then releases it with tremendous force causing ice and frozen snow to blow aggressively forward at freezing point winds. This attacks targets everything in the vicinity freezing everything around him. It is one of his strongest Ice Magic attacks. *'Ice Crack' (氷の亀裂, Kōri no Kiretsu): Rika charges her sword with Ice causing a blue mist to glow around it, to which she then slams it to the ground freezing it below, only then have sharp ice pillar rise out of the ground, all of which charge at her enemy. *'Ice Clone': Similarly to her brother Eagle, Rika can create clone version of herself, almost similar to Ice-Make: Ice Dummy, but the process is extremely different. Rika uses the same technique as her brother, where she shrouds her body''' with a icy mist that seemingly freezes her body in an instant. At that moment, Rika converges her body into mist and returns to her normal form almost instantly. The clone is then revealed and is often used to trick enemies into attacking it, giving Rika a chance to counterattack if needed. *'''Arctic Blast (アークティック·ブラスト, Ākutikku· burasuto): Rika creates a powerful wave of cold air around her, causing even the around to freeze beneath her feet. Afterwards, she makes a fist with one hand and croses it around her chest, only to lift it up towards her mouth opening her fist. She then lightly blows her hand causing a powerful wind to blow towards her targets. These winds carry invisble iceshards that stab the enemy, or in other cases, punch the enemy freezing them in the wind. The blast of the attack determines on how much energy the caster has, thus is one of the most dangerous because they are also using their own energy to attack. *'Ice Bullets '(氷の弾丸, Kōri no dangan): Rika quickly spins around with her swords causing small ice shaped bullets to appear. After she is facing forward again she points forward and sends the bullets flying at her target, which cause high amounts of damage. While not deadly, these bullets lower the energy of one's magic by a third of their power. *'Ice Mist Body': Through the use of her Ice Magic, Rika can transform her body into a mist which is at freezing temperatures, no matter how hot an area may be. Although ice generally moves slow, Rika uses the wind to her advantage and causes a freezing wind around her area and uses it to strike several frozen blows onto her enemies. While in this form, Rika is impervious to all physical attacks and certain magic attacks. She can rapidly appear in one area, where it almost seems she has teleported. Also while in this form, Rika can move on the ground and freeze her enemies footing keeping them stuck to the ground, allowing her toform her body and perform an uppercut attacking in anyway, either by magic or her bare hands. Rika can only maintain this while in motion, and it also slightly decreases the attack of her Ice Magic while in this form. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Rka is shown to have knowledge of telekinesis and is quite the skilled user. her first use of this magic was as a fifteen year old, which accidentally resulted in her brother's near-fatal injury. After spending a day training with her brother in Ice Magic, Mirsoth took them to a high snowy mountain, so Eagle could practice his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, but were unaware of two murderous mages at the top. In this situation, two mages grabbed Eagle and threatened to kill him, where in a fit of fear she levitated two swords from the ground and threw them at the two mages pining them to the mountain. After giving her brother medicine, Rika said she would be more careful, and Eagle told her not to cry for she showed him that she was stronger than she thought. Since then, Rika has great control over it and often uses it to pick up her sword whenever it is knocked from her hand. Her best known use was with Yakunan, where she pinned to the wall, allowing Eagle to deliver a finishing blow. Immense Reflexes: '''Rika posses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite having been severely worn out, she managed to dodge a blast from Yakunan several times, even when she was fourteen, she has been able to out maneuver him, and has dodged several thrown projectiles from her enemies, regardless of the magic or weapon. Even when practicing with her brother, she has managed to dodge his Ice Dragon's Roar and other Ice Variant Magic attacks with ease. She even dodged Erza's attacks easily, no matter the type of weaponry that was used. Even when she was blinded by Yakunan's spell (which made her eyes temporarily red), she was shown to still to be able in blocking attacks by focusing on her hearing, as her fighting skills remained unchanged. '''Keen Intellect: Rika has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. She has shown to even know how to properly counter the most difficult of magic and can find their weaknesses. Enhanced Strength: ''' '''Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Rika has shown to be immensely durable. She has taken several hits and managed to remain undamaged. Her physical durability is exceeding high, even able to match up to Erza herself, but Rika said that no one can beat Erza, such harbors a strong respect towards the mage. Such impressive resistance was seen against Yakunan, where the Dark Mage dealt high amounts of damage by enhancing his attacks with Dark Magic. Even when in training, she asks her brother to use his Ice Flame Dragon Mode, to which he does. Amongst anyone who has faced it, Rika has been able to charge into it and remain almost completely unscathed. Immense Endurance: Rika has shown to have a vast amount of physical endurance. Even after taking several hits from Midnight, she was still able to rejoin her siblings in their fight against Yakunan, even though she had little magic power left from defeating Midnight. She also constantly switched her swords aiding her family in several attacks, each combining their magic over and over again. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage, Rika possess a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many battles, of which have left her exhausted, she has combined her both magic elements and charged them at full power, while switching her swords, extending her reaching, such as making ice or water waves. She has even switched her magic at near points of no energy and has no signs of fatigue. Whenever she exerts her magic, it becomes dark blue. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Despite favoring the use of her swords or magic, Rika has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Even with her hand tied being her back, she was able to fend of numerous Dark Mages with only kicks, sending them flying, slamming them to the ground or knocking them out with ease. Even when using her swords, Rika displays some of her hand to hand combat in battle, which she uses to confuse her targets before then switching to her Ice Magic. Battles *Rika Dragoon and Eagle Dragoon vs Unnamed Dark Mages (won) Events Trivia *'PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM *Rika stats are Category:Ice Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Requip User Category:Sword user